Marth's Farting Problem
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Because no one else would write a story about Marth farting, I took the deed to do it. Marth is feeling gassy, and he doesn't like it. Link and Pit try their best to help him.
1. Chapter 1

"Oof..." Marth groaned as he felt his stomach growl, stumbling down the hallway as he just finished a long battle. "I don't think eating that food in the match was such a good idea."

"I told you not to fucking eat it," Chef Kawasaki said as he was making a stew, smirking as he was casually watching the blue haired anime swordsman walk.

Link and Pit were both having a sexy session with each other as Link was on top of Pit, with the two spotting Marth stumbling by and dropping his sword, placing both of his hands on his groaning gut.

"Oh hai Marth," Link said as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "How are you on this fine sexy day?"

"...I don't want to talk about it..." Marth strained as he could feel like he would burst any moment now.

"Hey just relax," Pit added as he got up on the couch. "It's just a fine time to be enjoying yourself, y'know?"

Marth wasn't able to say anything as he let out a huge fart that shook the hallway. Marth had a red blush on his face as he turned his head to see Pit and Link looking at him oddly, with the two glancing at each other as they both smirked.

"Hey Lucina, when did you get here?" Pit oked as both he and Link began laughing their heads off.

"S-shut up! I don't know how it happened-" Marth snapped as he placed his hands on his butt, feeling another rumbling toot busting out of him as he groaned. "Jeeze! Is this what the girls feel when they do this?"

"I'm going to guess that you had someone's bad cooking." Link pointed out as he was trying to calm himself from laughing so much.

"Well I did eat some weird things on the ground during the battle I just came out of," Marth explained as he squinted his eyes from letting out a sizzling toot as he shook his head. "I guess I was so focused on winning I didn't think to use my head."

"You didn't, nope!" Pit giggled as he felt his clothes getting tight, playfully making fun of him still. "But it is cute seeing you stink as it is funny!"

"You're not helping!" Marth snapped as he felt a thundeorus fart cause some podiums nearby to fall, making Link and Pit laugh more as Chrom walked by while eating some fish sticks.

"Have you been hanging out with my daughter again?" Chrom joked as he kept on walking, not being fazed by what was going on as he continued on his way.

"This is humiliating!" Marth groaned as he had one hand on his stomach and his other still on his rear, continuing to break wind as he couldn't handle two of his best friends laughing at his farting predicament. "How am I going to be able to head to the store now...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Agh!" Marth screamed as he was still farting, with his hands on his explosive rear as he was embarrassed. "I can't stop being gassy!"

"Then call a plumber, I think that red guy is somewhere here." Link calmly pointed out as he was placing his bombs away in a container.

Marth frowned as he felt his stomach rumble, causing him to bend over and fart so strongly it made him poop his pants. "I don't think he does that kind of work anymore..."

"...Does he even have a consistent job?" Pit commented as he was licking up floor ice cream like the winged deviant that he was.

Marth was quick to bark at them as he turned around to see both pairs of Robin and Corrin looking at the embarrassed prince, laughing their heads off at how flatulent he was.

"My and I thought I was stinky!"

"You might want to find a bathroom stat!"

"I may be barefoot, but at least I don't do that!"

"Oh he reminds me of our sisters!"

"N-no! Stop laughing at me!" Marth cried as he slashed at the group, then dashed away while crying and farting simutaneously.

Link and Pit exchanged glances with each other as Pichu approached them, shaking her head in disapproval as she had her stubby arms folded together.

"He was trying to be 1 of the girls again, wasn't he?" Pichu squeaked in her high pitched voice.


End file.
